A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that can be used to improve the skin's visual appearance. In particular, the present invention concerns topical skin care compositions that include Argania spinosa (argan) seed kernel extract, Secale cereale (rye) seed extract, Linum usitatissimum (linseed) seed extract, Malpighia punicifolia (acerola) fruit extract, Terminalia ferdinandiana (kakadu plum) fruit extract, Myrciaria dubia (camu camu) fruit extract, Punica granatum (pomegrannate) fruit extract or sterols, Pinus sylvestris bark extract, Ribes nigrum (black currant) leaf extract, palmitoyl oligopeptide, palmitoyl tetrapeptide-7, or adenosine, or any combination thereof.
B. Description of Related Art
With aging, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, or malnutrition, the visual appearance, physical properties, and physiological functions of skin can change in ways that are considered visually undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious, but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, alterations in the normal regulation of common biochemical pathways, and a reduction in the skin's ability to remodel and repair itself. Many of the alterations in appearance and function of the skin are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis.
For most of the existing skin treatment options that are available, there is a period of time, up to several weeks or months, during which the skin becomes irritated and after which tolerance sets in and the symptoms of irritation may decrease and/or cease.